1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electromagnetic lifting device of the type which may be utilised, for example, for the handling of scrap ferromagnetic material.
2. Prior Art and Technical Considerations
Flat circular electromagnets are used extensively for handling a wide range of ferrous products, for example, sheets, slabs and loose scrap. It is known that such electromagnets are extremely efficient in the handling of flat ferrous items such as sheets or slabs, but suffer a marked decrease in efficiency when utilised for the handling of small ferrous items such as mixed scrap shapes and swarf. For example, a 55 inch diameter electromagnet may be capable, under the same operating current conditions, of lifting a 20 ton ferrous slab but only be capable of lifting one ton of loose ferrous scrap or 1/2 ton of swarf.